


Happy Ending

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But Mostly Hurt, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: "Not everyday you run into your ex-wife in Poland, is it?"





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> CW: alcohol, sex mention
> 
> Fill for Marvel Bingo 2019 square O2: Magneto

It’s either the best luck in the world or the worst. Erik won’t make that judgement just yet. 

He doesn’t know why he flees to Poland. Really, he’d just ran back to Europe, to the countries of his youth. It’s where he ends up when he flees mindlessly. The only thing he’s sure of is that he can’t be imprisoned again. He would rather die than spend another decade in a cell. It means he has to be careful, but Erik can’t hide from the world forever, even if he wanted to. Spending all his time alone weighs heavy on him and on occasion, he finds himself drinking by himself at hole in the wall little bars. The sad, dark places where no one will bother looking up from their lukewarm beers long enough to recognize him. Just like Erik to find the one rundown place with someone who actually might recognize him. 

She comes up behind him and Erik tenses, ready for a fight, until he hears her voice. “Max… Or is it Magneto now?” 

Erik turns to face her and even though he knows who he’ll find there, she still takes his breath away. Magda…Erik had never expected to see her again, certainly not under these circumstances. If she wants to curse him out and drag him to the nearest authorities, he can’t blame her. But no, she just stands there, staring him down and looking straight through him like she always has. Erik glances around nervously to make sure no one’s overheard her and then stands to take a step closer to her. 

“Magda… It’s… Well, it’s actually Henryk now,” he explains. It’s what’s written on all the fake papers he’d procured to start a new life. 

“Too many names for one woman to keep track of. You’ll always be Max to me,” Magda says. She gestures to the seat next to where Erik was. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all. This is… quite the surprise,” Erik admits, sitting down again. 

Magda sighs. “Not everyday you run into your ex wife in the middle of Poland, is it?” 

“Now, as I recall it, there was never an official divorce. So there really isn’t an ‘ex’ to that title.” 

“Funny, because I don’t recall marrying a Henryk.” 

Erik laughs softly and signals the bartender closer to order a drink for Magda as well. They talk for a while over drinks and when the subject quickly becomes too sensitive to discuss in public, Magda takes him home to talk some more there. The entire time, Erik has a hard time believing this is really happening and he’s not just dreaming. It wouldn’t be the first time he dreams of forgiveness and reconciliation with his former lovers. 

But he never wakes up and they end up in bed together, like it’s twenty years ago and they’re still a pair of naive teenagers in love. Erik cries while they make love, out of frustration and longing and anger and grief, but Magda’s polite enough to not acknowledge it beyond just wiping his tears away. He can almost convince himself that he actually has woken up in the past and everything is as fine as it ever can be and there’s nothing to worry about. But as they lay together, Magda shatters any hope of illusion he might have had while she lays against his shoulder. 

“I saw the news, but… what happened? What really happened, I mean? You’re not the man I once knew,” Magda says. 

Erik sighs, pulling her a bit closer against him. Perhaps that way she won’t eventually leave him, like everyone does. “Schmidt died. I killed him, like I always wanted to as a boy. I fell in love in the process, then things went horribly, like they always do, and he sent me away. I was imprisoned for some time, like I’m sure you saw. And he came to get me out, the man I loved, but only because he needed something. I think he would have let me die there if I hadn’t proved necessary… Then things went to shit again and, well, here I am.” 

“It sounds like this man you love didn’t deserve you,” Magda murmurs, kissing his cheek and reaching up to play with his hair gently, soothingly. It’s like being nineteen and newly married again. 

“No…” Erik shakes his head. “We deserve each other, I think. I wasn’t exactly stellar to him, either.” 

“You’re stuck with me now, though. Til death do us part, this time, just like our vows. I won’t let anything happen to you,” she promises. 

Erik laughs softly. “Going to defend me from every government agency that might be after me, huh?” 

“Of course. No one’s allowed to hurt my boy,” she agrees, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad that fate brought us together tonight.” 

“Me too, Magda… Me too.” 

And for yet another time in his life, Erik lets himself believe that he might actually get a chance to rest and receive his happy ending. If only. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone needs me, I'll be crying in a corner
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
